


For Peace and Quiet

by butterflyslinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e18 Despair, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: The Empty just wants to go back to sleep.That won't happen with Castiel around.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	For Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of how 15-18 should have ended. Screw the writers.

“Goodbye, Dean.”

He pushed Dean away, kept his eyes on him as the Empty appeared, blackness swirling around him, pulling him down...down...

Castiel blinked awake, suddenly aware of the nothing around him.

“Hey, Clarence.”

The Empty still wore Meg’s face. Castiel was never going to get used to that. Still, he straightened up, ready to face whatever new torment she had for him. “Shouldn’t I be asleep?” he demanded.

“Well, here’s the thing,” the Empty said. “See, I was planning to keep you here...put you back under, with all your regrets...but you had to go and change the game again, didn’t you?”

“I don’t understand,” Castiel said. “We had a bargain...and I’m here. I let myself be happy and you took me and that was it.”

“Yeah,” the Empty said. “But two things happened back there. First, you let me grab that bitch Billie, and she’s way higher on my hit list than you are right now. So thanks for that.”

“You’re welcome.” Cas still didn’t understand.

“And second, you confessed your love for Dean Winchester.”

“Well...yes.” Castiel blinked back tears. “You knew I loved him...you knew I could never let myself be happy with him.”

“I suppose,” the Empty agreed. “But I never expected you to be confessing to him...I thought maybe you’d tell your son, or his brother, but never him directly. But now that he knows...well, I’m never going to have a moment’s peace again.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that Dean Winchester loves you back. And I mean that when Dean Winchester wants something, he will defy all reason, all rules, all power that exists to get it. There’s no version of this where Dean just lets you go gently into that good night. No, he’ll be pounding down my door, never letting me sleep again, just for the chance to tell you.”

Castiel swallowed. “He doesn’t love me.”

“But he does.” The Empty looked...almost sad. “Everyone knows it...you’re both just too stubborn to actually let yourselves admit it.” She stood up, pacing around Castiel. “So here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to spit you back out. Give you back to Dean so he won’t come take you back. And then I want you to live a long, happy life with him. Stay by his side, no matter what happens. And when his moment of dying comes, you take him to Heaven, and live together in Paradise for all eternity, and never, ever bother me again.” She smiled. “Do we have a deal?”

Castiel stared in wonder. “Yes,” he said. “Yes...if I go back to him, I will never leave him. I swear to you.”

“Good.” She pushed his chest, hard, and Castiel found himself lying on the floor of the dungeon.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice sounded rough, harsh, like he’d been crying. And that was wrong, Dean shouldn’t cry, Castiel couldn’t let Dean cry.

“Dean.” Castiel sat up. “Dean, I’m…”

Dean grabbed his lapels and pulled him in. “Cas,” he breathed.

“Dean, what I said…”

Lips crashed into his. Dean kissed him, hard and fast and desperate, as though he couldn’t stand the thought of letting go. Castiel made a slight noise of surprise, then kissed back, his hand moving up to cup Dean’s cheek.

It was perfect, all-encompassing, assuring them they were both alive, they were both still here. Castiel was vaguely aware of Dean’s phone buzzing on the floor nearby, but he ignored it in favor of kissing Dean more.

After an age, an hour, a mere second, Dean pulled back. “I love you too.”


End file.
